The Kind Princess
by Getzeye Dragon
Summary: Something from Ranma's past comes to surface and everything changes. Action/Adventure comes later. Chap 1 Revised
1. Prologue

The Kind Princess  
  
Idea by the famous Phillip Chan (serafita@studio-aesir.net)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi  
and the idea was by Phillip Chan (not mine)  
  
A fanfic by Getzeye Dragon  
  
Getzeye@asiansquare.com  
  
http://shiftyfuproductions.cjb.net  
  
  
The Kind Princess  
*****  
Prologue  
*****  
  
Kasumi was humming a small tune when she heard the front door open  
slam shut, open and then slamed shut again.  
  
"..amn it Akane, do you think i WANT them to hang off me like   
that" shouted a pissed off Ranma.  
  
"GO BACK TO YOUR HUSSIES YOU WOMANISER" screamed Akane as she  
reached back and then smashed Ranma with Mallet-Sama(tm)  
  
Ranma blacked out when he collided witht he far wall in the back yard.  
  
Soun looked up from the shogi board with tears in his eyes,  
silently he turned back to his game and his eyes  
widened as he noticed several pieces missing, his head snapped  
up looking as his old friend who was now a wet panda holding his  
trademark //I'm just a cute panda// sign.  
  
Kasumi sighed as she watched this event unfold. "Nabiki" she said  
still staring at the hole in the wall, "stop taking pictures  
and help me bring Ranma inside"  
  
Complaining but unable to get out of it Nabiki put down her camera  
and followed Kasumi outside to get Ranma.  
  
*****  
  
"Promise we'll be friends forever" said a voice that Ranma found familiar  
but unable to place a face on it.  
  
"Forever, I promise" he heard *his* voice reply.  
  
*what the* he thought.  
  
slowly images started to enter his mind, nothing but blurs  
but them the image started to get sharper, colors and shapes started  
to be distinct then abruptly everything came into focus.  
  
The image startled him.  
  
Ranma-chibi, was be hugged by a small by an extrememly kawaii  
little girl, who wore a white dress and a crown when Ranma saw her face he gasped.  
  
and opened his eyes. He blinked several times not recognising  
the Tendo ceiling.  
  
Grunting from the pain that came from his back and head, he stood up  
letting the futon that covers him slowly slid to the floor.  
  
Walking slowly to the door he rubbed his temples trying to  
get rid of the little gnomes that were jackhammering the inside  
his skull.  
  
"Stupid little gnomes" he muttered under his breathe.  
  
He opened the door and was lighted knocked in the head  
by Kasumi's delicate hands.  
  
"Oh my" she said as she realised that instead of knocking  
on the door she had knocked on Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma swayed side to side unable to handle the extra pain,  
slowly he gritted his teeth, grabbed the door way for support.  
  
"I'm so sorry" appologised Kasumi as she saw the pained look in  
Ranma's eyes.  
  
"Its nothing Kasumi, i'm fine" he lied through gritted teeth.  
  
He gently pushed by Kasumi and staggered his way to the bathroom.  
  
He didn't notice the sad look in Kasumi's eyes as she looked at Ranma's  
retreating form.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner time was as normal as normal goes in the Tendo household  
but then again normal is a severe understatement of what happens in  
the Tendo household. Its far from normal.  
  
But then again for the occupants, who were having dinner, everything was  
normal.  
  
Ranma was avoiding Akane's gaze and this only made the tomboy....ummm  
i mean young Tendo more angry.  
  
Akane was trying to bore holes in Ranma's head by staring at him.  
  
Kasumi just shook her head sadly as she refilled her father's bowl with  
more rice.  
  
"Thanks for the dinner Kasumi" said Ranma in a monotone voice  
as he got up and slowly staggered to the living room.  
  
Everyone watched him leave and slowly excused themselves from the table.  
  
Akane just "humphed" and stormed into her room.  
  
Kasumi again shook her head as she silently collected the dishes and   
walked to the kitchen.  
  
Nabiki was scheming, but hey when wasn't she, as to how to make alot of money  
of how Ranma was acting. She got up and followed Ranma into the   
the living room, hopeing that she would get some inspiration  
from the news.  
  
The fathers, clueless as ever, decided to also watch TV instead  
of their usual after dinner shogi game.  
  
*****  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"...ove you, and you love me......"  
  
Nabiki paniced as she saw Barney the purple dinosaur *shudder*  
singing on the TV. Everyone let out a mushroom puff as  
she quickly changed the channel.  
  
*CLICK*  
  
"...his weeks eathers seems to be sunny with a few clouds  
bear the end of the we..."  
  
Kasumi started planning her laundry washinig loads, as she watched  
the weather woman say when the rain will be coming.  
  
*CLICK* went the remote after the weather forecasters finished  
their forcast. Nabiki changed the channel to the world news channel  
  
"....he terrorist group simply known as "The Rightous Ones"  
have stepped forward as to the bombing of the  
Royal Palace last week. It seems their target  
is not only the governement but  
also at one of the countries royalty..."  
  
A picture of a unbelievable beautiful woman in a white dress  
while wearing a small tiara. Ranma gasped, a motion  
that everyone noticed. Akane's eyes narrowed as she  
saw this but then turned her attention back to the news.  
  
"...It has taken several weeks..." continued the reporter  
"... but the police have finally found out the  
terrorists target and the target is none other  
then the beautiful Princess.."  
  
"Azurelle" whispered Ranma, his headache now forgotten,  
he gently took out from underneath his shirt a small  
gold pendant and held it in his hands.  
  
".. Azurelle". finished the reporter.  
  
Everyone's eyes flew and attached themselves to Ranma.  
  
"Oh My"  
  
*****  
Then End (for now)  
  
I have other fanfics that are in the works and well this was done   
after i read Phil Chan's idea at http://studio-aesir.net  
check the site out for more fanfics.  
  
My site is at http://shiftyfuproductions.cjb.net 


	2. The Kind Princess 1

The Kind Princess  
  
Idea by the famous Phillip Chan (serafita@studio-aesir.net)  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma ½ belong to Rumiko Takakashi  
and the idea was by Phillip Chan (not mine)  
  
A fanfic by Getzeye Dragon  
  
Getzeye@asiansquare.com  
  
http://shiftyfuproductions.cjb.net  
  
www.fanfiction.net  
  
www.delphi.com  
  
The Kind Princess  
  
*****  
Chapter 1  
*****  
  
"Azurelle" whispered Ranma.  
  
"Oh My.....what a beautiful name" 2 guesses who said that. But..you will only need one.  
  
All eyes moved from Ranma back to the picture and then back to Ranma.  
  
*click* Nabiki turned the tv off and turned back to Ranma wondering  
how he knew the Princess's name and how she could make money out of this.  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments then..  
  
"YOU PERVERT" *WHAM* Mr Mallet meet Ranma's skull. Skull meet the floor.   
(Akane's not that bright huh)  
  
"WAAHHH GENMA YOUR SON CHEATED ON MY LITTLE AKANE!"cried Soun with his patented cry #144.  
  
Genma suprisingly just sat there shaking his head while muttering "What an ungrateful son i  
have" He looked up at the ceiling "what have i done to deserve such a child". He added tears  
running down his cheeks.  
  
Ranma sat up rubbing his sore head, the pendant still clutched in his grasp.  
"You should talk pops. I almost died because of you and you call be ungrateful.  
You left me to die and Azurelle was the one who kept me alive."  
  
That shut everyone up. All heads turned to him and noticed that he still had  
something in his hand.  
  
"Yeah that right you stupid panda bear. I'm lucky to be alive today." said Ranma through  
clenched teeth.  
  
Ranma's hand went up to his collar and pulled it down slightly. At  
the base of his neck was a large scar which ran down unto his chest.  
  
Kasumi gasp, he noticed where the scar started from. and by the judge of it  
Ranma should of died from it. "Oh my"  
  
Ranma noticed this and nodded "If you are wondering about this scar i think Kasumi  
can tell you about it" he was still holding his shirt down.  
  
All heads turned to Kasumi, and all noticed a tear run down her cheek.  
  
"He should of died because of that" her voice was shakey. "L.looking at the scar  
it was made by a large thin sword. The cut ended  
near the jugular vein. A few more centimeters and Ranma would of bleed to death  
in a matter of minutes" a few more tears went down her cheek.  
  
"Yeah thats right" came Ranma's voice. All turned back to him as he started his story.  
  
"I was about 11 years old and we were in Europe. We stayed in a place for a while and then one night  
pop took me to a cliff facing a castle we had a tour at before....  
  
*****  
  
"Now Ranma i want you to try and steal what ever is valuable in that  
big place" whispered Genma to Ranma-chibi as he stared at the "place".  
  
"COOL a real castle, will there be kni..knigh..nights there Otuosan?" asked Ranma-chibi.  
Although he had already seen the inside he didn't see any knights. He thought they were cool.  
  
"Yes there will be knights there. Now i want you to steal that ever you can ok" said Genma.  
  
"Why should I?" asked a confused Ranma-chibi. He knew that knights were good guys. They protected  
the innocent and all that. Why steal from them?  
  
"Do you want your mum to think your um-manly" scolded Genma as he reverted to his only trump card.  
He knows Ranma will do anything to prove his manliness.  
  
Ranma stood up straight and puffed out his chest. Some would call that image adorable.   
Genma on the other hand took that as a 'yes'. "As much as possible, and don't get caught".  
  
Ranma started running in the shadow towards the bridge. The only way to the castle.   
  
(Authors Note: Think of the castle in Castle of Count Cagliostro)  
  
*****   
  
"I slowly made my way to the castle avoiding anything and everything  
that could of alerted them of my presence. Once i got to   
the castle i slowly searched the rooms that i could get into. When i had to  
much to carry i then looked for something to carry it in. After a while i had  
to bags full of things. Thats when i made it into the throne room."  
  
****  
  
Ranma-chibi slowly put his two full bags of loot into a shadow and made  
his way to the end of the room. He nervously took a glance at the row of  
ancient armour. He had seem them in books before and always wanted  
to see one. When he got into the castle he saw a few and was excited.  
  
Then he noticed that they were everywhere. and now he was wary of them  
as there were so many of them.   
  
He turned his head towards the thrones. Behind the thrones, clearly seen by the  
audience, when they were there, was a small table with a sword rack.  
  
This puzzled Ranma as he was sure this place was not in Japan but there was a   
Japanese katana on the rack. Thinking that his father would be proud if he got the  
sword he slowly made his way to the rack.  
  
When he got closer he slowly reached out to touch the sword, not noticing the small  
wires attached to it. He lifted the sword and then dropped it as alarms started blareing  
all over the place. Foots steps were heard getting closer to the room Ranma-chibi was in.  
  
Even though he was small child be knew he was in trouble and said one word that  
he knew would sum up his predicament "Oh shit" ok that was two. Where do you think he   
learnt language like that?. You only need one guess.  
  
Guards started pouring into the room. Most had swords while a few had guns.  
All spoted Ranma and ran towards him. The ones with guns not shoting until   
there was a clear shot.  
  
Ranma was fast but not fast enough has he was kicked, punched and slashed at.  
  
He ran from the room pulling the armour down to try and slow down the guards.  
  
Gunshots rang out, and this only spurred Ranma faster.  
  
He ran into another group of guards outside. He got pummeled again and again. and in a last  
ditch effort he pushed himself off the ledge that he was forced against.  
  
Ranma didn't know how long he was falling he looked down and tried to grab a ledge that was  
below him. His hand caught the ledge and then he cried in pain as he heard a slight crunch  
as his shoulder dislocated.  
  
His hand let go and he started falling. Blackness overcame him as he landed in something  
hard and wet.  
  
(Authors Note: You try landing in calm water after falling a while up. Its like hitting the   
pavement.)  
  
*****  
  
Tears were in almost everyones eyes, even Nabiki had tears. Akane concentrated in  
not letting the tears out. Soun was crying cry #156, which was 'My son-in-law was  
almost killed'. Kasumi was glaring at Genma and if looks could kill there would of been  
panda steak on the table. Genma as usual rolled his eyes and mumbled "ingrate".  
  
Ranma continued his story...  
  
*****  
  
Ranma-chibi woke up in extreme pain. He turned his head and got a mouthful of sand  
He pulled himself along the beach, his blood washed away by the waves. He slowly,   
painful crawl to somewhere where he could hide. After taking several short breaks   
of rest he made his way into a beautiful garden, not that he noticed it anyways. He \  
made his way and rested his back against the trunk of a low shrub.  
  
Feeling tired he slowly started to close his eyes. Then he heard a bark and he   
slowly turned his head to the sound and saw a huge black dog and a cute girl running  
behind the dog slowly making their way towards him.  
  
He just wanted to rest. He was so tired. So very tired.  
  
A gasp made him look up again. The girl was there looking at him. He looked into  
her eyes and just stared into the crystal aqua-green eyes. Then his eyes started to close.   
He heard the girl running away but the dog stayed behind, its head on Ranma's leg. He managed to  
rest a hand on top of the dogs head who stayed silent.  
  
Several minutes past, the girl was back and Ranma somehow stayed awake. For some reason  
he didn't want to sleep yet. Not until he saw the girl again. At first he thought  
she had called guards but when he looked up he noticed she had a basket and a flask of water.  
  
She slowly gave him water and a bit of food. When Ranma didn't want anymore she stopped  
and then reached into the basket again.  
  
"no..no more food" moaned Ranma. But the girl didn't bring more food out  
of the basket. In her hand were several bandages. She slowly started to bandage  
all of Ranma's wounds ignoring his yelps of pain.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma opened the pendant and looked at the little girls photo inside and a very  
faint smile crossed his lips. No one noticed the smile.  
  
"Elle helped me slowly to heal. Keeping me company. She even helped me to walk  
again, dispite my injuries, She kept on saying "If you can't walk how can you get  
back home?" so i just forced myself to walk. Grey, the large dog and his mate Lilly and   
their pups played around with me, thats how i stayed fit, they chased me or i chased them.   
And at night when Elle was away Shadow, one of the pups. and Grey stayed with me, keeping   
me warm and safe. I would always remember those times, they were the times i was able to be   
free and do what ever i wanted."  
  
Ranma took a small break and then continued "After about 4 weeks i was fit enough to leave  
so i told Elle that i was going to leave so i could find pop again. She gave me this  
pendant with her picture in it and also Shadow wanted to come with me but i left him behind.  
She then gave me enought money to find pops. Looking back she gave me too much."  
Then he added "Pops here" he pointed "would of gotten rid of Shadow if i brought him along"  
  
Genma was about to open his mouth to shout "What money?" but Ranma kept talking.  
  
"Shortly after finding pops we left and made our way out of the country. Shortly after  
i turned 16 we were in China. After that is history"  
  
Genma opened his mouth to complain but again someone beat him to it.  
  
"GENMA SAOTOME HOW COULD YOU LET YOUR SON GET ALMOST KILLED" yelled Kasumi.  
  
Everyone did a double take. Kasumi was yelling. Oh boy Genma's dead now.  
  
"but but but" stammered Genma as he backed into a corner.  
  
Before Nabiki could put her two cents in Ranma spoke up.  
  
"It's alright, Kasumi. I only had four broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and broken   
leg, and sprained ankle. I think I lost a few pints of blood from the gunwounds... anyway, I was   
still alive... well, barely, but alive, so no biggie, right?"  
  
Kasumi grabbed Ranma in a hug and started to cry.  
  
"Ahhhh Mmumbahahagubahaha Gbbblighiberoooooo" she cried as she reverted to the Tendo family   
language. The tears were enough to change Ranma into Ranma-chan.  
  
Akane gave Ranma a death stare and mumbled " Serves that pervert right" yet those  
words rang hollow even to her ears.  
  
Nabiki was going through her little black book, looking for the closest zoo.  
Who will pay for a large fee for endangered Pandas of course.  
  
Soun just acts like an idiot saying "A martial artist's life is frought with peril but  
then again we didn't get injured like that".  
  
*WHAM* *WHAM*  
  
Genma opens his mouth to defend himself but before he gets to say anything his head gets  
driven into the floor by two mallets. Everyone looks at the two who put Genma into  
the ground and notice that the mallets belongs not to Akane but to Kasumi and to Nabiki!.  
  
No one notices Ranma slowly get up and walk out of the room.  
  
Lying down in the guest room Ranma layed back thinking on how much his Elle had grown  
*HIS* elle? but before he could think furthur along the line of thought the guest room door  
opened and Kasumi walking in saying "Ranma i don't want you to sleep in the same  
room as..as..THAT *thing*. Your going to be staying in my room now on"  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but the look on Kasumi's face stopped him.  
So he stood up and started towards the door but was stopped by Kasumi. "Bring all your   
things along"   
  
Looking into Kasumi's face Ranma didn't want to say anything so he knodded and   
collected his meager belongings. He stood up and noticed Nabiki walking by her  
head stuck in a small black book mumbling about "stupid pandas", "zoos" and  
also "family services". He wasn't sure but he thought he heard something  
about notifying his mother.  
  
Kasumi took his arm and slowly took him to her room.  
  
Upon entering he noticed that he had never been in Kasumi's room before and  
now he noticed it to be the largest room in the Dojo, enough room for someone   
to practive the art in. He eyed Kasumi as she walked around the room turning  
on the lamps istead of the main light. I wonder if she still practices he thought.  
  
He watched Kasumi take out a spare futon and lay it next to her bed. She looked at him.  
almost instantly he got the message and put down his belongings in a corner and climbed into  
the futon.  
  
Kasumi tucked him into his futon and then started to hum a little lulaby.  
  
Ranma's eyes became heavy and went to sleep content that Kasumi was looking   
after him.  
  
Kasumi waited until Ranma was fully asleep and then got into bed herself. One last look  
at Ranma and a tear ran down her cheek. She then closed her eyes and sleep overcame ger quickly.  
  
****  
  
Then End (for now)  
  
I have other fanfics that are in the works and well this was done   
after i read Phil Chan's idea at http://studio-aesir.net  
check the site out for more fanfics.  
  
My site is at http://shiftyfuproductions.cjb.net  
  
I got rid of "A Gift Beyond Words" i plan to use that as a side-story or a  
squel of another story.   
  
This story is going slow as there are things i have to finishe first.   
School.   
  
Until then Ja ne  
  
Getzeye Dragon  
  
P.S. A sorry to Nicholas Stone for using his Tendoese language idea without permission.  



End file.
